marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jungle Action Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Matubi Tribe Antagonists: * * Communist Soldiers ** Pete ** Bubov Other Characters: * Gata Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * Karaki Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Survival of the Mighty | Writer2_1 = Don Rico | Penciler2_1 = Paul Hodge | Inker2_1 = Paul Hodge | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Man-oo the Mighty defends a family of gazelles from Numa the lion. After defeating Numa in combat a snake attempts to bite him and he is rescued by the gazelles. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tondo * Riba * Wabbi Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Elephant Boy | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = The Skulls of Black River | Writer4_1 = Don Rico | Penciler4_1 = John Forte | Inker4_1 = John Forte | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Jackie Spears, Jr. also known as Jungle Boy is swinging through the jungle with his monkey pals when he spots members of the Kanubi tribe meeting with their leader Kasuba who has sentenced some of his people to death for selling their lands to the rival Waqui tribe. Kasuba orders them executed but Jungle Boy intervenes with his army of monkeys. As the tribes men run away Jungle Boy questions Kasuba on the lack of nobility in killing and Kasuba tells the lad that he is in no position to judge. Unable to sway the tribal leader, Jungle Boy decides to report the situation to his father, explorer Jack Spears. However Jungle Boy is shocked when he returns to the Kanubi village and finds that Kasuba has seemingly beaten him there and is in his father's presence. When Kasuba tells Jungle Boy that he has been in the village the entire day, the boy decides not to tell his father what he had witnessed. Jack stops his son and tells the boy that Kasuba has told him that he has been wandering the jungle and warns the boy of the dangers and that he should not be in a such a huge rush to become a great hunter like his father. Fearing that his father might be tied up in the murder plot, Jungle Boy defies his fathers wishes and decides to go searching the jungles for clues to the truth of the matter. Along the way he is met by his monkey friends who urgently bring him to the mouth of a secret tunnel and Jungle Boy realizes that this is how Kasuba must have been able to beat him back to the village. Exploring inside the tunnel, Jungle Boy fights past a giant spider and finds a secret chamber filled with skulls. Suddenly he is surrounded by members of the Kanubi people and Kasuba. Kasuba reveals that he is in the employ of a man named Borelli who has sought to buy the Kanubi land for the gold that is on it. Jungle Boy attacks and a fight breaks out, in the middle of the meele the real Kanubi appears and unmasks an impostor who has been posing as him and both the impostor and Borelli are slain. In the aftermath Kanubi reveals that the land sale was a hoax, and that they did it in order to flush out the impostor and his employer. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Kasuba Antagonists: * Kadubi Tribe ** Kasuba Impostor ** Babu * Borelli Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * --> | StoryTitle5 = The Snake Ring | Writer5_1 = Don Rico | Penciler5_1 = Al Hartley | Inker5_1 = Al Hartley | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Peter has invited his fiancee Sandra Danning and her father to his jungle home prior to their marriage. As they arrive they spot the legendary jungle woman known as the Leopard Girl swing by. Sandra is jealous of Peter's interest and obvious infatuation with the mystery figure in the jungle. They are all unaware that the Leopard Girl is really Peter's secretary Gwen. When Gwen changes out of her costume Mr. Danning asks her what she knows about the Leopard Girl. Gwen tells them that Leopard Girl is a crime fighter in the jungles and she stamps out those who would exploit the innocent telling of her most recent bust of some diamond thieves whom she defeated with the aid of her jungle cats: a gang of leopards that follow her every command. When Peter asks how Gwen knows so much about the Leopard Girl, she deflects the question by saying that it is late and she is tired and retires for the night. Sandra decides to do the same, unaware that Gwen has slipped out of her room to change back into the Leopard Girl to spy on her. The Leopard Girl overhears Sandra and her father plotting to swindle Peter out of money by tricking him into buying Mr. Danning's failing company and then disappearing with the money. When asked what she would do if the Leopard Girl got involved, Sandra assures her father he has nothing to worry about and she has just the thing to deal with the heroine should she meddle in their affairs. Leopard Girl returns to her room for the night prepared to defend Peter the next morning, while in the room next door Sandra loads a gun as insurance to deal with Leopard Girl. The following morning Sandra is preparing to take her father to get supplies for his company, saying that they got a message the night before but are short the 5 thousand dollars to pay for it and ask Peter if they can get an advance. Peter gives them the money and the Dannings are soon off with the money. Gwen changes into the Leopard Girl again and follows after them. She ambushes them in their jeep, knocking out Sandra and sending the jeep crashing into a tree. Leopard Girl bails out just in time, the Dannings are thrown into the path of deathly looking snakes. They plead to Leopard Girl to rescue them, promising that they will confess everything. Leopard Girl takes them at their word and rescues both Dannings. However after rescuing Sandra, the woman pulls out her gun and fires all the bullets into Leopard Girl at point blank range. Leopard Girl appears to be unharmed and she dumps them both in front of the snakes again just as Pete arrives at the scene. They confess to their crimes, and after they make a full confession Leopard Girl reveals that the snakes are harmless and that the bullets that Sandra fired at her had no effect because she had secretly replaced the bullets with blanks the night before. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Danning * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Trail of Sudden Death" reprinted in Jungle Action #1 * "Survival of the Mighty" reprinted in Jungle Action #2 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}